Legend of Zelda: The Curst Sword
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: Young Lunar doesn't have any memory of anything. But in the events that have been happening some strange beads that seem familiar, and a story about Link in Hyrule 50 years before. Lunar must remember everything, soon. Completed!
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

**_Voice: Hello. We were just reading a good story here. Isn't that right, Fern?_**

_**Voice 2: Yes!**_

_**Voice 1: Exactly. Would you like to join us? I mean I'm sure you'll like it too. It's actually quite interesting. Opens book It has quite some meaning to it. Fern has gotten far in it. But I'll start over just for you. Is that all right Fern?**_

_**Fern: Okay. I sort of forgot what happened anyways.**_

_**Voice: Okay. Then lets begin shall we? Sit down, and listen well. It happened quite a long time ago too, Fern wasn't even born and neither was I.**_

_50 years ago…_

The Great Deku Tree sighed, a big sigh to be sure. It used to be a sprout so long ago, but now it was huge, well not that big, but big. The sun skimmed the tree's branches and made cobwebs of light cast on the ground around the tree, with its roots dug deep into the ground. It was quiet peaceful with the hooting of an owl and cricket noises from the grass. And sometimes the small little laughs of Kokiri kids who stay up after curfew, or the silent flutter of fairy wings. All in all, it was night in Kokiri Forest.

Besides the Great Deku Tree who rested for the day in his spot, going now to the Kokiri kids, only three of them stayed awake. Mido and the two others, well, were just agitated. Mido crossed his arms. "I saw it, I swear I saw it. It was a lonely fairy over there!" Mido shouted and pointed up a cliff towards the Lost Woods. The other Kokiri kids laughed and so did their fairy. Mido grunted and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, Mido. It's just; you're the Meany around here." One of the Kokiri kids said, the other one nodded and imitated Mido. "All grumpy and all, always mean to Link. Geeze. Relax Mido." The female Kokiri said noticing Mido's face turning red.

Mido grunted and threw his arms up. "Why do I even bother!" he shouted and turned around heading towards his house. The other two Kokiris laughed and turned on back to their houses.

It was quite for a moment longer in till a small purple fairy flew over and looked in the directions each of the Kokiri kids headed. The fairy dropped a few inches then regained its composure as another Kokiri started walking up. "Hey!" the Kokiri shouted and started to run towards the purple fairy. The fairy flinched and flew off, bumping into a fence. The fairy shook it off quickly but it was too late as the Kokiri jumped the fairy and got it pined the to the ground with a blue fairy trying to help keep the purple one pined. "Got yah!" the Kokiri kid shouted, but he jinxed himself and the purple fairy wiggled free.

Hovering high so the Kokiri kid couldn't reach the purple fairly laughed and flew off going through a hole in the fence this time and flying into the nearest tree house.

_50 years later…_

_**Back in the other room with Fern almost asleep on your lap, you look up and raise your eyebrow wondering why the woman stopped reading. **_

_**The woman closed the book and poked at the logs in the fire, when she thought it was good she straightened back up on the chair and looked at you. "I usually stop when Fern goes to sleep, sorry." She said and she rocked in the chair.**_

_**You nod and sort of understand and you yawn. You scratch your head and shift Fern off your lap. "I guess I am tired." You murmured and stood up. The woman watched and nodded.**_

"_**I am quite tired myself. I'll read more tomorrow. I hope to see you then so you can listen. It's a good book so far, don't you think?" the woman asks still rocking in the chair. You nod. The woman nods too for some reason. "Yeah, it is quite good. One day I'll take you out to that land, there isn't much left of it, but the castle is still there." You become confused and move up to the woman on your knees. The woman nods again for some reason. "The land was called Hyrule. Fern was born there." The woman noted nodding towards the peacefully sleeping Fern.**_

_**You nod starting to understand more. "Hyrule was a kingdom, in a way. It had a castle. But nothing exiting happens there anymore. Not like the story." The woman looks over at your anxious face and she smiled. "I'll show you it someday, I promise. By the way, my name is Romanie, what about you?" the woman asked pulling her red hair back. **_

_**You become confused for some reason, your not sure what your name is and you struggle to think of one so the woman won't call you weird. "Lunard." You answer, the woman nods and drops her hair out of its pony tail. **_

_**The woman nods again and fiddles with her red hair then she looks back at you. "You best get some sleep like Fern. Tomorrow's a long day, another long and prosperous day." The woman said and she stands up walking over to Fern and picking her up from the ground. You nod and suddenly become terribly tired. You nod again and follow the woman to a room where you can sleep peacefully.**_


	2. Red Sky

Red Sky

**Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned it.**

Crimson, you see it, you feel it. The sky turned crimson and so did the sun. You stare and let your head drop. It's all your fault. You did it, you did it. Once again the story chants.

**_You wake up after a good sleep. Very little light is in the room. You look around and see no one or Fern's little snores. You pull the covers off and go to the window, pulling the curtains back you see the red sky, it is just sunrise and you see the farm. You didn't see it before when you had gotten to the room with Fern and Romanie. You shake your head out of confusion and keep the curtains open so you can look around. All you see is a pair of cloths on the ground. You smile to yourself and get dressed, you don't look good in it but you don't really care. You examine yourself in the mirror and smile again. _**

_**It was a tunic with a cloth wrapped around your waist with a piece of rope to keep it up, and some pants that clung to your knee. It's comfortable and the colors look good with the piece of cloth blue, the rope red, the tunic white, and the pants green. You smile and slip out the room. Anxious to look for everyone else you find your way back to the room with the fire, it is quite cold but you see no one. You become confused and find the front door and you step out of the house. Your feet are bare and the fresh morning dew cools your feet, you shiver from the coldness and spot a few cows. You see three people at the cows and you run over.**_

_**With dew flying behind you and your body warming up from the heated run, as you get closer you notice it is Fern, Romanie, and someone else who is at the cow. You slow as you get closer and wave as Fern spots you. "Hey! Lunar, your awake!" Fern shouted waving her arm at you. You become confused but suddenly remember you had given yourself that name in till you remembered your real one. You waved back again and when you got up to them you noticed Romanie smile.**_

"_**It's a good thing you're awake, Lunar. I was just going into town to deliver some milk. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with." Romanie asked then she turned and nodded towards the other person there. "This is Den. She'll be coming with us too. But Fern will stay here." Romanie continued and she looked back at you. You nod and wave at Den who doesn't wave back. You frown then look back at Romanie. Romanie nods. "Well let's go. Since we're all here we might as well go." She said and she walked back to the house, with Den following her heels. You turned around and followed them with Fern on your heels. **_

_**When you arrived back at the house you noticed a carriage with two horses carrying it. You look oddly at the horses then you anxiously walk up and pat them on their nose. Romanie taps you on the shoulder and tells you to get into the carriage with the milk while Den rode up front with her. You nod and climb into the carriage and notice all the bottles of milk you carefully find a place to sit not braking the glasses. You settle in and watch as Romanie and Den climb into the driver seat. You watch as Romanie clasps a rope in front of her and snaps it soon the horses started walking. You look out the carriage and notice Fern waving good-bye you wave back. Soon, when you couldn't see Fern anymore, you let your arm drop and look back forward at the road. The road is long and they were going under a sign that said "Romanien Farm" you don't really understand what it means, but you just nod knowing it was a farm. You look back up the road when you passed under the sign. **_

_**Up ahead wasn't much, there was still more road and you sighed, hoping for some excitement. Then for some reason you notice a fence cutting you off from the rest of the road except for one intersection that didn't have a dirt path. You sneak up to the front and look out at the fence you notice that Romanie looks worried. Romanie noticed you. "I don't like this. We have to go through bad country now. Make sure you keep those bottles safe, Lunar. Den, get in back with Lunar, we need to keep the milk safe." She continued and pulled on the reigns making the horses turn to the intersection.**_

_**You scoot over to the end of the carriage looking around, you see nothing, but once you passed through the intersection opening you see a gate close behind you. You yelp and fall back, being caught by Den. "Don't worry, Lunar. Thief's tend to not want anyone disturb them when they're going to mob someone." Den said quietly and she sat her self next to you looking out of the opening of the carriage. You shiver hopping you'd be all right, but your also scared for the others. You look around checking on the bottles when the carriage came to a stop. **_

_**Romanie turned her head and looked at you. "Take the reigns. I need to fend off the thief's with Den." She said clearly, you nod and scoot up to the front. Once you sat yourself on the driver seat you grab the reigns and try your best to imitate Romanie. You snap the reigns and the carriage lurches; you smile because you got it going. The horses snorted and pulled back walking away. You look up and see four masked people coming up on horses.**_

_**Two people were on one horse as you noticed the second one that rode in the back had a bow and arrows; the arrows were on fire at the tip. You shiver and snap the reigns hopping to get away. The thief's groan and pull up behind the carriage, you snap the reigns again and the horses quicken. You listen as Romanie and Den shot arrows back at the men. You snap the reigns again and the horses quicken to their fastest pace. **_

_**You look around you and see a horse coming up to him, they were going to try and kill the driver. You pull on the reigns towards the right and the horses cut the thief's off from their plan. You smile again and snap the reigns quickening again as the horses started to slow. You watch as the crimson sun rises higher and shine down on anther thief trying to stop the carriage. You watch as the sun shines on the masked figure and it pulls back screaming. You glance back and watch as the figure continued to scream then vanish in a puff of smoke. You become confused as the rest of the thief's blow up in a puff of smoke. You only guess that they hate the sun and you carry on. But this time you slow down pulling on the reigns slightly telling the horses to slow down. **_

_**You glance over your shoulder and notice Romanie and Den climbing back up to you. Romanie smiles and pats you on your shoulder whispering in your ear, "good job." And Den just jumped in next to you and took the reigns from you. You smile from your accomplishment and you scoot yourself into the back as Romanie jumped onto the driver's seat next to Den and let her drive. You rub your eyes as the sun makes an imprint on your sight and you look back up, ignoring the little blue sun imprint. You notice town up ahead. **_

_**Den pulled the carriage up to the entrance that was a wide road; you jump out of the carriage and look around. Nobody is around and you look at Romanie for an explanation, Romanie smiles and points at the sun. "Its still pretty early." She said then she took the reigns and carefully walked the horses into town. You ignore the carriage and don't climb back in; instead you follow behind it looking at the small houses and the grass covered in dew. You foot turns cold again but again you ignore it and continue on looking around and seeing some chickens and a river nearby heading off somewhere. Then the carriage stopped you stopped along with it and walk up to Romanie. **_

"_**We can leave the carriage here. I'll show you around town, Lunar." Romanie said smiling and gesturing for you to follow. You nod and follow Romanie deeper into town. You observe your surroundings and see trees and wooden benches you also see a well nearby. You keep looking around, trying hard not to gape, and then you heard a little laugh. You spin around and notice two children about the same height as Fern. You look at them strangely, which somehow made the children laugh. You look at Romanie who smiles. You become even more confused and you looked around noticing some windows being opened and people looking out. You spin around again as some more kids came and some adults came out and stretched sitting on a wooden bench nearby. You spin around in a circle watching as the town started to wake. **_

_**Romanie smiles and taps you on the shoulder. "Come, I'll show you a place I think you'll like." She said turning around and walking off. You nod and follow Romanie, but you glance over for a minute and notice some of the children following you, you wave and continued on. After awhile you arrive at what looked like a store; you enter in it with Romanie. When you enter you quickly looked around observing your surroundings. You notice a rocking chair and a cat drinking milk on the ground. You become confused a little not really remembering what a cat was. Romanie gestures over to the rocking chair and she walks over settling onto the chair. You walk over and settle yourself onto the ground like it was story time. Some children run in and sit around you or layed on your lap, you smile and look at Romanie who smiles also.**_

_**Then Romanie took out the same book she was reading to you last night, you become excited and lean forward. Romanie smiles at your anxiousness and she opens book to the same page where they left off. You lean closer willing his ears to listen. Romanie laughs and licked her lips getting ready to read. You become more exited that your head pained. You rub it for a moment wondering why it hurt. Then Romanie started to read.**_

**You like? I wasn't sure. I plan on making the story today right after this. And I will. So just wait, of course I would put it in well not in the same chapter because I've written so much already. Well I wish you enjoyed it, please review!**


	3. Suspicion

Suspicion

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I wish I did **

The Kokiri kid raced down the hill and down another hill towards the tree house. Running up to it he jumped and grabbed onto the ladder, his fairy zoomed up and waited patiently for him to climb up. When the Kokiri got to the top of the ladder he ran into the house throwing back the curtain and clambering into the dark room. The Kokiri stood up and motioned for his fairy to try and light up the area. The fairy floated forward and gave as much light as it could to the room. The Kokiri sighed at the sight; it used to be his friend's house. The Kokiri glanced around the room and walked around, the purple fairy wasn't anywhere in sight. The Kokiri stomped his foot in haste and sighed. The fairy must have diverted somewhere else while he was running down the hill. The Kokiri sighed and threw back the curtains again walking out of the room. It was pretty dark now and he sun didn't cast any more cobwebs of light on the ground anymore.

The Kokiri sighed and ran back to the entrance of Kokiri forest. Once he got there he sat himself near the entrance and glanced around for anyone who was going to sneak off. It was forbidden for any Kokiri to sneak off into the real world because it was said that they would die. The Kokiri sat there and guarded it, every day. In moments the Kokiri's head was bobbing, trying to stay up. The purple fairy flew up close but not that close so the other fairy wouldn't see it. And it giggled as the Kokiri's head bobbed again. The fairy laughed again and soared up to the lost woods.

When the fairy got to the entrance it looked around and noticed a sign, if hovered over and read it. _Caution! Lost woods! If you don't want to get lost follow the white monkey. _The fairy noticed another sign and read that too. _Caution! The white monkey got lost; if you find it please return it. Thank you. _The fairy laughed following on the ground laughing. The fairy got back up again and hovered into the lost woods. When it entered there were three other entranceways. It flew through one and popped out another one facing the same rock at the entrance. The fairy became confused and flew through another one popping out again out of one of the three. The fairy got mad and flew through another one, this time popping out of one that was different.

The fairy flew forward noticing a pool of water with an opening at the bottom like a door. The fairy peeked down into the pool of water and didn't really see anything; it plunged into the water and through the opening. The fairy soon popped out of the other side of the opening into another pool of water. The fairy popped out of the water and looked around noticing a waterfall and a table on a bridge in front of the waterfall. The fairy flew around and stared at the waterfall still flying it bumped into something that screamed and almost fell into the rushing waters. The fairy jumped back in surprise to notice a young man with short pointed ears wearing the same cloths as the other Kokiri. The fairy shivered as the young man stared at it, actually, gaping. "A… a fairy!" the young man yelled pointing at the fairy.

The fairy became confused and jumped back again, cautions incase the young man wanted to catch it. The young man continued to stare at the fairy poking it every now and then in till he believed it was real. Then when he finally believed it was real he stood up straight. "My name's Link. What's yours?" the man asked the fairy. The fairy jumped when the man talked but felt it rude to not answer. "Sprite. My name is Sprite." The fairy said to the man.

The man threw his head back. "I never thought I'd see another fairy! A mean. After so many years! I didn't even think I'd come back to Hyrule! Of all the things, I think I should just head on somewhere else then stay here when it doesn't need my help. But of course I always want to visit Zelda." The man said fiddling with his fingers. Sprite became terribly confused as Link jumped down from the bridge and onto the land near the water. Sprite becomes curious and followed Link as he ran down the hill, following the river from the waterfall. "I once lived here 10 years ago. I just thought I'd come back to visit Zelda and Malon. They were glad to see me again. A lot of things happened since I was gone. Zelda now has a brother too, the Deku sprout is a tree now, and there are more people that live here. I mean, leaving for a long period of time then coming back, you'd expect some things to change, but I didn't expect so much to change." Link stopped at a gate and jumped over it while Sprite went through a hole in it.

On the other side was an old man eating beans, as they ran by Link waved, "Hello." Sprite said, being polite. The old man waved and went on eating his beans. "Like him. He used to be young and he'd sell beans to me, I'd plant them and watch them grow. Now he's old and those beans are really expensive." Link said and he ran out into Hyrule field. Sprite looked around watching as some people on foot passed by, and some on horse back rode by. Link ran on towards a bridge that went over the river and he ran on in till he became tired and stopped for a minute. Sprite stopped as well and looked around. From her point Link and her were headed towards Hyrule Castle that changed over the past few years. Link gasped for air and stood up straight pointing at Hyrule caste. "See. It's really changed." And indeed it had, there were a few houses in front in Hyrule field and some guards posted in front of the drawbridge.

Sprite flew closer and observed the small town in front of the drawbridge. There weren't that many houses but it seemed decent some small and some medium. Link panted and ran on towards the small town, Sprite followed close behind. Once Link got into the small town he waved to some people he knew and marched on down towards the drawbridge. Sprite only had little time to look around at the people waving back at Link, it was magnificent, the place had changed so many people, yet so little houses. Possibly some of them lived in the castle. Sprite had stopped herself to observe when she noticed Link was far ahead and already crossing the drawbridge and started flying back up to him.

Soon Link and Sprite had entered the market place and Link carried on towards the castle itself. Sprite followed close behind not noticing much change in the market place except more people, again. Again there were guards next to the road that led on towards Hyrule. Sprite stayed up next to Link as he rounded the corner and ran towards the entrance gate, it was sadly closed. Sprite followed behind Link as he ran up to the guard and stopped in front panting. Sprite dropped to the ground panting her self. Link straightened and looked at the guard. "I'm a friend of Zelda." He said, quietly because he was still panting. The guard nodded then shook his head. "No visitors." He said slightly and the gate stayed closed.

Sprite looked up and got off the ground looking at the guard. "What do you mean, "no visitors"? I'm a friend of Zelda and I wish to visit her." Link said slapping his knee, as he got angry and continued to pant. The guard stood straight again not wanting to give up the gate to Link.

"That's just what I said. No visitors, even Zelda's friends. She asks for no visitors." The guard said readying his spear in case.

Link groaned and turned around. "Wait!" someone on the other side of the gate shouted. Link spun around to notice Zelda running towards the gate waving her arm and her dress flying. The guard looked around and gaped as Zelda sped down the hill and stopped at the gate. Zelda started to pant and put her hand on the gate to brace. "Yes, I said no visitors. But Link is welcome." She said to the guard pushing herself up and panting.

The guard swallowed and nodded, then he pounded the spear on the ground and the gate slowly started to open. Link watched as the gate opened and Zelda walked up to him panting. "Link. I was expecting you to be here. Especially with a fairy." Zelda said pointing at Sprite.

"The name's Sprite, thank you very much." Sprite said and turned her fairy back at Zelda.

Link laughed and coughed, he was still out of breath. "Yeah, I know. I just felt like visiting. You know. See how your brother is and all." Link said finally catching his breath.

Zelda laughed and nodded. "Well my brother's fine. He has some visitors that's why the guard wouldn't let you in. It's Hyrule business. Some people from a clock town came over to speak with him." She said gesturing Link inside. Link nodded and was breathing normally now.

Sprite followed behind and glanced back as the gate slowly closed, then looked back up at Zelda and Link who were walking down the path towards the main castle gates. "Things haven't been going so well. People complaining that the market place is so crowded. People are trying to kill me too; I had to get my own guard because of it. I feel sorry though, I mean my guard has his life to live, and I took it from him so I could live my life." Zelda said crossing her arms as they walked through the main gate and over the drawbridge.

Sprite flew forward and looked inside the castle, crimson rugs, and portraits of Zelda and her father and mother. A suit of sliver armor, a Hyrulian shield in a glass case, a portrait of, what looked like Zelda's brother, a tapestry of the castle, and a doorway into the dining room. Sprite looked around for so long she almost lost Link again but found him heading up a spiral staircase. Sprite flew up and followed close next to Link, in till they reached the top of the staircase did Zelda and Link stop to talk some more in a hallway with a crimson rug on the ground.

"Zelda! Zelda!" someone shouted. Zelda spun around to notice someone running up the staircase. A young man with brownish, blondish hair flopping and a red tunic ran up the stairs and almost tumbled on the last step in his haste.

Zelda almost laughed but resisted the urge as the young man almost tripped on the rug and stopped in front of her and Link panting slightly. "Yes?" Zelda asked covering her mouth so the young man wouldn't notice her smile.

The young man rubbed his head slightly. "Umm. Your brother wants you. I've been looking for you and so has he; he wants to talk to you about something. An aide is coming and he wants to talk to you about it." The young man said.

Zelda nodded. "Thank you, Lonar. I was just going to see him." She replied. Lonar scratched his head and nodded.

"Well. I best be going." Lonar said and he stepped slowly away and ran down the stairs, tripping a little.

Link stared and turned to Zelda. "Who was that?" he asked her.

Zelda smiled. "That's my personal guard, Lonar. He's pretty shy and he's sad because he can't live in the Lon Lon Ranch. I heard he liked Malon's friend. Of course I don't know if you've heard of her." She said walking down the hallway.

"Malon has a lot of friends. Which one?" Link asked as he ran to catch up with Zelda.

"I forget her name. But of course, it's only a rumor. I don't know if it's true. And I think it rude to ask him if it was true. So I just get that from my mind. But still, keeping a person from the one they love. I feel like I'm a phantom." Zelda said walking to the third door on the left side of the hallway. "Well. This is where we split up, Link. I need to talk to my brother about matters. So, bye." She said and she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Link stayed where he was and looked at Sprite, Sprite whistled and flew back to the staircase. –.

_50 years later…_

Maybe it was a few minutes ago or something. But Lunar was sure that everyone fell asleep around him except for himself when Romanie finished reading. She shut the book and stood up from the seat. Lunar stood up after easing a child off his lap. Romanie pulled back her hair and clapped her hands. "Wake up, everyone." She shouted clapping her hands again. The children flinched and groaned but soon they were all up and out the door. Romanie had carried the book outside and put it into the carriage, Lunar wasn't to far behind her as she did so. "Well." Romanie said turning around to look at Lunar. "You want to explore town? I don't mind. Just as long you return to the carriage before we leave. If your late, we're leaving with out you." She said brushing her hands.

Lunar nodded and looked around, he didn't know where to begin but he soon walked over to a small market stall that sold beaded necklaces. Lunar stopped in front of the stall and looked at the different colored beads. He was staring at them with such amazement that he didn't notice the shopkeeper talking to him. "Their genuine beads. Come from the farthest places, maybe even Hyrule. Well I'm not really sure they just have the Hyrulian family symbol some of the beads." The shopkeeper said looking at one of the beads. Lunar looked at one, thinking that he had one before, but he didn't remember even having beads but in his mind it kept on telling him he saw them once. No, he had never seen any in his life, in till now. But inside, chanting, they're familiar because you had some once.

Lunar squinted at some beads with markings on them, he looked harder and noticed the Hyrulian family symbol, but he wasn't sure if that was it, he had never heard of Hyrule. He grabbed the beads and fiddled with them in his palm. _So colorful, so strong, they seem familiar, but I've never seen them before. _He thought, and then, as if triggered from the feel of the beads, Lunar lost consciousness

**I was deciding as I got farther into the story it wouldn't be in 2nd person anymore, but then turn to 3rd person. Which is sort of weird to some, I'm sure. But I couldn't carry on with 2nd person when the story was starting to center around two people in different times. Well, I hope you liked it, please review!**


	4. Beads

**Beads**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sadly… again.**

The world sucked in. You hold your head and fall to the ground, the beads the beads, they lie in front of you and whistle in the wind. You can't stop it, it spins, a figure appears holding the beads on a chain. You scream and shout holding your head, it won't go away, you don't want to remember, and you don't want to remember. The figure shakes the beads and you scream again the beads shake become a chime. You hear the voice, in your head, and in front of you. _"Ganondorf." It says. _You don't want to remember.

Romanie had rushed to Lunar's side and held him in her arms, he was faint and his body light, she didn't see his chest moving up and down he was still. Romanie panicked and looked for a sign of Lunar breathing. Nothing shows, he doesn't breath and Romanie clutches him hopping he would start breathing, but he was long gone from that place in his memory's remembering, trying to remember. "Lunar, wake up." Romanie whispers in Lunar's ear holding him close and rocking him as the beads slide from his palm. The beads scatter on the ground, the colors lighting up the dirt ground. Lunar's eyes slowly fluttered and he looked at Romanie. Romanie smiled and sighed with relief, Lunar was back.

Romanie helped Lunar up to his feet and led him to the carriage where he was placed in the back to rest starting to lose consciousness again. Den jumped into the carriage next to Romanie who also climbed in and grabbed the reigns. They both thought it best to head back home to see what was wrong with Lunar.

_50 years earlier… Not recorded…_

Zelda continued to discuss with her younger brother about an aide that was going to come. The aide was going to take over Impa's place but this time help Zelda's brother with matters. She thought it a good idea but the fact that the aide was blind hadn't crossed her mind. "He's kind and I think he's a good replacement for Impa. It doesn't matter if he's blind either. He's very nice, he knows a lot as well, I'm telling you, sister, he could really help me with the matters at hand." Nohan explained pacing the room as his sister, Zelda, looked at him shocked and worryingly.

Zelda stopped her brother from pacing and looked at him. "We can't really trust anyone, with people wanting to kill me and all. With what's happening." She whispered to Nohan.

Nohan nodded and scratched his chin. "I know your worried, Zelda, but it's the only way, it's all to confusing trying to sort this out all alone. It would be better if I had someone helping me out. Or would you want me to take Aaron's suggestion?" Nohan asked thinking about pacing again.

Zelda shook her head fiercely. "Never take Aaron's suggestion. You can't trust him, especially with his blood." She shouted as Nohan started pacing again, fast this time.

"I don't really care about Aaron's blood, he has a good point. And he's helped us quite a lot, even if he is the Prince of the Gerudos. I mean they aren't a threat to us anymore. They get along with us Hyrulians. And you know how Aaron hates his father for all those things." Nohan explained grasping Zelda's shoulders and shaking her at the thought.

Zelda held her brother's hands to stop him from shaking her. "You aren't helping Nohan! Are you forgetting that Aaron is Ganon's s–." Zelda shouted but was interrupted. "Princess Zelda!" Zelda spun around to see Lonar bursting through the door.

"Princess Zelda! Protests at the gate!" Lonar shouted but stopped and his voice weakened a bit. "Well not really protests. Aaron, Prince of the Gerudos, ask for an audience with you." He said quietly connecting and disconnecting his two index fingers with each other.

Zelda grunted and threw her arms up. "What could he possibly want!" she shouted so loud that it made Nohan and Lonar jump.

"I'm not entirely sure, he just wants to talk to you about recent things, he says there might be a connection with what's happening." Lonar said quietly opening the door so Zelda could at least see what Aaron's talking about.

Zelda let her arms drop and gave up walking through the door and Lonar walking out as well, following her lead.

Nohan sighed and fell back onto a chair, his head hurt from taking care of Hyrule. It was boring but he knew he couldn't expect anything fun to happen that would never happen. Aaron, in Nohan's mind, seemed to be the only one who knew how to control things. Well, maybe it was his blood that everyone respected him, sometimes. With his mother being Nabooru and his father, well he didn't really want to think about him. Aaron had always hated his father for a reason not really sure, many thought that Aaron had more of Nabooru inside him, which was true because he looked like her a little. Besides the fact that Nabooru didn't have red hair and was a man, they both looked alike. But that couldn't be a reason why everyone respected him and everything ran according to his plan. The last time Nohan had seen him was long ago and they had become close friends since then, even if they hadn't seen each other in a while. But still they always talked politics when they last met. It was the way things went, Nohan couldn't see Aaron because Zelda thought Aaron would turn evil like his father.

Nohan thought of it sometimes, the possibility that it might happen. But he trusted Aaron enough and believed in his hatred for his father enough to know that wouldn't happen, and if it hadn't happened yet then the later the better. Nohan clutched his head in his palm resting his throbbing head for a while. It hurt all the time, caring about his sister's safety and the safety of Hyrule itself too. Of course, no assination attempts have been used on him… yet. His head still throbbed and he clutched it harder also wandering his eyes around the portraits of his mother and father. So many times had he wished they were there to help him do these things, but no times had they come to lend their aide. Never. Of course, just staring at the portraits made him think they were there, always, lending a hand when he most dearly needed it. Ah yes, Link had told him that once, that his father, Daphnes, was a great ruler and that he would be one himself, soon. Link didn't know much about his mother though, so he couldn't help out there. Then again, Nohan didn't know much about his mother either. Many protesters shouting that he was nothing like his father, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Sad, all the time when people shouted that out. Even with the population grown nobody seemed to respect his attempts to be nice and generosity even when they wanted the population to grow, and it did.

Nohan shook his head, later, he would think about that later, now, he had bigger matters, Aaron was there and it seemed something was wrong. Nohan dug his head into his palms then straightened up and ran out of the room.

_50 years later..._

Romanie drained a cloth puffed up with water and placed it on Lunar's forehead. He was sweating terribly and panting. She was worried, a moment ago he was just fine in till now, panting, and sweating, his eyes were closed which made her think he was just having a bad dream. but it seemed worse then that because every now and then he would shout out: "I don't want to remember!" she was terribly sure what he meant but she hopped he would be all right or wake up from his terrible dream. Den was getting milk to let him drink so Romanie was alone in the room at the foot of the bed touching Lunar's hot, red cheeks. He was burning hot and there was nothing she could do, but wait and see if he was okay. She had never seen it before, he was just clutching some beads then he fainted, gained back some of his concioussness then became terribly hot. She became worried and soaked the cloth again and put it on his forehead again. Fern was outside as well, caring for the chickens, which was good because Romanie knew Fern would start to worry if she saw Lunar like this. She lifted up the cloth and touched Lunar's forehead, the burning hotness was slowly going away. The fever was going away but he was still panting. She set the cloth back on his forehead and she sat there near his feet waiting for him to recover.

**Not to sure about that one. But I think it would be a good idea to introduce a person I made, Ganondorf's son, Aaron. I had gotten the idea from a picture I once saw with Ganon's son holding an arrow in front of Zelda, saving her life. Of course that was posted on a website and I continued the idea in a different story that failed me so I stopped that one. I'll stop now so you guys can droll and wait for the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Split

**Split**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, again, sadly no.**

The story said more, he understood. Te split, it meant to much, his head swirled, he was understanding, him he, Ganondorf. He it was his fault, he was in the middle of something else, he clutches his head, so confusing. But understanding, slowly. He remembered, the sword, red, darkness swirling around him, the darkness in the sword. Then Ganondorf, you face him, he had the Sword, the Master Sword, he had no choice. He used the sword he got from the forest it, it, it was the Curst Sword. The Curst Sword. He had used it, it did something to him, and some how he appeared in the room with Romanie and Fern. Strange, then the beads sent memories to him. He was understanding, the beads, a present from someone. Wait wait, a present from who? He had to find out. All the things rushing to him, he was engulfed in heat. Burning, burning, and flames in front, Romanie nursing him. He screamed but nothing came out, hot, Ganondorf, beside him, torturing him.

Lunar had shot up screaming and letting the bowl of water, fall to the ground next to the bed. Fern and Romanie rushed into the room to his aide grabbing hold of him as he moved and tried to get out. Fern pressed on his chest smacking him back onto the bed gasping for air and almost burning her hands as she touched him. Romanie screamed in pain and shook her hands. "Your on fire!" she shouted at Lunar. Lunar ignored it and touched his face remembering where he was remembering what happened but still remembering what he had thought.

Lunar threw the covers off of him and dashed out of the room, Fern screamed and ran after him as he did so. "Lunar, Lunar, stop!" Fern shouted as Lunar raced down a flight of stairs and burst through the front door into the noon air. He breathed in feeling himself cool; the burning fire was going away. He could feel the cool air on him but he knew it probably wasn't there.

Fern ran up and grabbed him by his shirt and shook him. "Are you okay, Lunar?" she said worryingly.

Lunar looked down at Fern feeling her worry, remembering her face, related to someone he knew, Romani, he remembered both their faces were related to Romani. But who was Romani again? "I'm fine, just needed to come out here so I can cool down, sorry I burnt your hands." Lunar said leaning down and looking at Fern's small hands, they were read and healing from the little burn from the heat coming from his body.

Fern smiled. "It's okay, Lunar. I'm fine. Romanie is quite worried though. She was frightened." She said slightly grabbing hold of Lunar and hugging him.

Lunar smiled and hugged her back but picking her up in the process. "Sorry." He said softly. It had happened so fast, everyone panicking then it all went calm. His head wasn't throbbing but it was spinning, he was being rushed with things he thought he might remember, but he wasn't sure if they were true. He put Fern back on the ground and let her go straightening back up and looking at the setting sun. It was quite cool now he could feel himself cooling even more now. It was going to turn night soon, he only hopped he would remember everything before tomorrow, but that might not be possible. He scratched his head and glanced over his shoulder to see Den looking at him, she seemed furious.

Den seemed stern, she seemed familiar too, again like Fern and Romanie, she looked like someone he knew but he just couldn't remember. But she seemed stern, he remembered that from someone, and she didn't have red hair, she wasn't related to Romanie and fern, for sure. But, then it hit him, her face looked kind and her hair was a slight purple. Lunar smiled he was remembering only a name but it hit him enough to smile. Kafei, he had come up with the name as her father.

Lunar turned around fully and looked at Den sternly. "I have a question, if you don't mind. Your father, is his name possibly Kafei?" he asked Den.

Den stiffened where she stood and Fern looked up Lunar pulling on his shirt again. "Ummm." Den murmured.

"It is isn't it?" Lunar asked walking up to her. "Your father's name is Kafei, I can tell for some reason, you, you look like him."

Den loosened a bit. "Not exactly. Kafei is the name of my grandfather." She said holding one of her arms.

Lunar didn't back away. Of course, it could of, it placed something there but he couldn't understand what it said to him when she said that. "Sorry for asking that." He said and turned around looking at the sun, it was just skimming the horizon, _almost gone _he thought. He didn't want it to be gone yet; he was going to figure things out, before tomorrow. He needed to for some reason.

Then Romanie came in and tapped Lunar on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Lunar turned around and nodded, almost being shocked at how much she reminded him of that little Romani girl. Pieces being placed into a very complicated puzzle. "Well, come in, it's getting cold, and it's almost night." She said and she walked into the house. Lunar dropped his head, but then it shot up. _The story. She was going to read the story. And that seemed a little familiar too! _He thought and he raced in after her.

They ate a very deserved dinner then Den sat on the ground in front of the fire, her back turned to them as Lunar, and Fern sat down on the ground to listen to Romanie. Romanie sat on the rocking chair and pulled out the book. "Now, I'm not sure how, but maybe it was some of the pages were ripped or something. But it seems it skipped something important. But still is pretty good. Lets continue." Romanie said and she started reading.

_50 years ago…_

Zelda stood at the front gate staring Aaron down. She didn't like what he was talking about, that was for sure. And unnoticed Link was perched on top of the arch listening in.

"You must understand, Princess Zelda. I went to the Temple in the Dessert and the witches themselves said that something is not right with the wind. I saw it myself as I trenched there. The winds swivel like when Ganon was here. I suggest that we prepare for anything such as Ganon to come." Aaron explained with two gerudo guards behind him holding spears and pieces of cloth covering their mouth. He was explaining something urgent which could be seen even from Link's perspective.

Zelda grunted. "How can I trust you?" she asked glaring at him in the eye, almost towering over him even if he was taller.

Aaron messed with his sleeve that itched his wrist. "Last time I told the truth, Princess. You trusted me. Why not trust me now?" he asked itching towards her in a gentleman fashion.

Zelda thought about that for a moment and the bit her lip, Aaron was saying the truth last time, but she wasn't sure if he was right this time. She didn't answer him for a while which gave Link the hint it was his time to jump in, literally. Link stood up and bent his knees jump down upon them.

Zelda was the first one to react from Link's unexpected entrance as he landed square between them. She screamed and Aaron stood perfectly still. "Link. I was expecting you." Aaron said and he pushed aside his robe flap getting to business.

"As to you, Aaron. What do you want?" Link asked looking to Aaron and ignoring the fact that he practically scared Zelda half to death.

"I have a message for you." Aaron said and he nodded towards the guards who turned on their heel and walked away. "It may sound confusing, but Kagome told me to tell you in this fashion." He continued and he walked forward and leaned to Link's ear.

"_When the beads shake and become a chime you'll know, you are not where your not supposed to be. For it is the chime of truth given to you as a gift from a friend. It will be stuck in a stump when pulled darkness will be engulfed you will feel it. At the end of doom you will need it, it will be in a cross. You can use it for different purposes then what you expect. For a curse can be in two different places when it can absorb it. You will need to use it, use it's cross to destroy those who is related. If you find the truth in the curse you'll see the beads will chime…"_

Link stood where he was as Aaron backed away and the Gerudo guards came back up. "I'll be leaving." He said again and he turned on his heel walking away with the guards following.

Link watched as Zelda walked up from behind him. "What he say?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Link stood stiff. "I'm, I'm not sure." He said.

_50 years later…_

Lunar held his head as Romanie closed the book and Fern slept with her head on his knee. He couldn't let Romanie see him holding his head as he eased Fern quickly off him and he walked away. "I'm going for a walk." Lunar whispered over his shoulder and he walked out of the room not caring Den turning around to see him walk away.

The walk was cold but it was refreshing and calmed his mind even as it raveled over what Aaron said in the story. _"If you find the truth in the curse you'll see the beads will chime…" _he quoted. He couldn't make anything of it. But he remembered, the beads in his hand, the texture then he remembered the thing he saw during his unconsciousness. He saw a person holding a chain of the beads; they were shaking like a chime. _"The beads will chime." _It fit. Was he in the curse though? "You okay?" someone asked and Lunar jumped.

Lunar turned around to see Den walking up to him. He smiled seeing her resemblance to the Kafei who was clearly coming into his mind. "You really look like your grandfather, you know." He said as she walked up next to him.

Den stood stiff then regained her composure. "Yeah, people tell me that." She said hugging her arms. "He's still alive, but I live far from Termina, so I don't see him much. My parents, them neither." She continued and she rubbed her arms.

Lunar watched as she tried to warm her arms. "I feel like I've known so much but at the same time I feel like I've never known." He said for some reason he didn't even know.

Den glanced at him, confused then she looked at the ground. "Sometimes that happens. You feel like you've been there but at the same time something is telling you you've never been there. Or you see something and it seems familiar deep down. That's because it is, you've seen and been there before. It all happened its just you can't find it, where your supposed to be. It's confusing sometimes in till you realize where you are and you go back to it." She said scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm making no sense."

Lunar looked at her. It made some sense; it was putting a major piece to the puzzle. "Actually, no. It makes perfect sense." He exclaimed. And it did, that wasn't a lie. He was slowly understanding, a piece put, he heard the chime and Aaron had said in the story that you'd realize your somewhere your not. While Den said you'd realize where you are and you go back to it. He sighed and turned back around walking towards the house. His hopes of finding out everything before the end of the day was shattered, tomorrow, tomorrow he would find out more. Now, he needed to sleep and sort this out. Because there seemed a split in his understanding. A simple split and it somehow connected with Link in the story. It seemed familiar and what Aaron said was coming true. Could their be a split between the two or could they be the same? He didn't understand, later, he would think about it later.

**Heh? Actually I'm not sure. I'm sort of rushing so Lunar could get his memory back and I get to the real not confusing part in the story. Any of you confused this might help a little. Still confused? It'll unfold in a while. Please Review!**


	6. Take first, kill later

**Take first, kill later**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. WHAA!**

It was around the last time he woke up when Lunar got another memory painfully shooting into his brain.

He was dragged away, kicking and screaming, they won't let go. He struggled and pushed, but they won't let go, they want to take him somewhere, but he doesn't know where. He doesn't remember what he did, he thinks it might be in his past; it might be what happened to him before he forgot everything. When they brought him to the place they threw him in a cell and he ran to the door pressing his ear to it. Slowly he hears murmurs; they are going to kill him. He begs that his memory will return before it does, then the beads chimed, louder this time. He shivered and slipped into his pocket to pull out three beads, one red, one green, and one blue. He smiles and clutches them, clanking them together as they made the chiming sign. Then the guards come in and see nothing.

Lunar burst up and shook his head clear of sweat realizing where he was again, in the room, hearing Fern's quiet little snores. He glanced around and noticed Fern's sleeping figure nearby, he smiled and slipped out of the bed and out of the room. When Lunar arrived in the kitchen Romanie was there making breakfast and offered him some eggs, which he ate hungrily and then went into the living room looking at the ashes.

It was quiet even while Lunar chanted what happened in the memory, would it happen to him? Would he be taken away and was to be killed? He wasn't sure and he dearly hopped no. But it didn't matter much for it was only the morning and by the memory it happened in the middle of the day. As he sat there Romanie soon came into the room carrying the book. Lunar flinched and stared at the book, a little bit frightened because it might send another memory. Romanie sat on her usual chair and opened the book. Lunar continued to watch as she flipped the pages to where they last left off, as he did so he mustered up his courage and sat firm in the chair ready for any memories to come rushing in.

"I felt like reading, if you don't mind, but I think Fern will mind, oh well. Lets begin." Romanie said smiling then licking her lips. Lunar straightened up in the seat and clutched the armrests, exited.

_50 years ago…_

Link was the only one, who wasn't at the Castle eating, but of course, he rarely ate with Zelda and her brother, but it didn't matter. The only thing Zelda thought Link was doing was wondering what Aaron said, of course, he wouldn't tell her what he said though. Maybe it was so confusing that he couldn't quote it or he just didn't want to, if there was a reason, she didn't know what it was. But it didn't matter much, she had finished her conversation with her brother about the aide as well, he would arrive tonight. The news of his arrival tonight made her angry but she ignored her anger and started to think up possibilities on why Aaron had came.

After a while of eating, Nohan swallowed down his food and coughed. "You know Zelda, it won't be so bad with the aide coming tonight. I mean, don't you want someone to replace Impa?" he asked smacking his chest to swallow the food correctly.

Zelda thought of that for a while holding her head with her palm as she did so. "I don't know. Impa was a good aide, and nobody would replace her. But I guess. We do need someone to replace her, might as well get him." She said dropping her head and resting her forehead on the table. Then she shot her head up, "Lonar!" she shouted, and Lonar came dashing into the room.

"Yes, Zelda?" Lonar asked, panting.

"You can go now. I don't need you for the rest of the day." Zelda said, smiling, glad to finally let him go.

Lonar stood where he was and shook his head, trying to understand what she said. "Are you sure? Or did I just hear that wrong?" he asked balancing himself against the wall.

Zelda nodded. "You heard it correctly. And I'm perfectly sure. Besides, I'm sure you want to go see your friends… and loved ones." She added smiling under her napkin she had just picked up.

Excitement bubbled up and Lonar was out the door just before anyone could even blink. When he was long gone Zelda laughed and threw her head back with laughter. "What is it, Zelda? What's so funny?" Nohan asked looking at the dust curling up from Lonar's speed.

"Oh, Nohan. It's nothing, it's just, I always feel sorry for him, and there was always a rumor that he was in love with one of Malon's friends. I used this opportunity to see if it was true. And just finding out it was true is so funny. But I really shouldn't be laughing, I mean, being taken away from your loved ones for such a long time. I feel like a very mean person." Zelda explained thinking herself to be a fast talker.

Nohan dropped his fork and snapped his jaw back up. "Yeah right. I got yah. I get it. So you let him go so you wouldn't feel like a very mean person. And you wanted to see if he did love someone. I see." He said and bent down to retrieve the fork.

Then Link came in with his hat gone and scratching his blond locks thinking about something. Nohan stood up when he grabbed the fork and noticed Link. "Hey, Link!" he shouted waving the fork in the air and loosing his grip to send the fork flying into another room. "Ooops!" and he ran after it.

Zelda laughed and stood up from the table, glancing over at Link as she did so. "Link. I didn't expect you to be here."

Link laughed as he regained himself glancing around for something then looking back up at Zelda, scratching his head. "Yeah, I didn't really expect to come back either. But I just had to for some reason. Well not really some reason. Malon's friend told me to come over here and talk to Lonar, but I passed him on the way over here and told him what she wanted. But well, he was about a quarter of the way there. He's a fast runner." Link exclaimed glancing around again. "And I lost Sprite somewhere too."

"Really? Well, I haven't seen a fairy floating around here." Zelda explained glancing around then shrugging.

Link nodded and put his hands on his hips. "I know, I know. But I wonder where that fairy went. It's odd though. I lost her when Aaron left. Do you think she followed Aaron? I bet so. Some fairy's are very curious." He continued glancing around again and walking down the hall still searching for Sprite.

"Couldn't be–." Zelda stopped as a knock came to the door nearby them, the milk delivery door.

Zelda stared at the door making Link walk up to it and open it. There in the doorway was Kotake, the old witch with her nose large and pointed and her robe ragged and her hair ugly, as usual.

"Quick Link. Come out here, you to Zelda. Nobody must see this. Come, come." Kotake said grabbing Link and Zelda's arms and pulling them out the door. Once they were all outside Kotake shut the door and turned around towards them. "You must listen. Koume wanted it to be confusing, but I think otherwise. Link. You must listen well." Kotake said leaning forward to Link who backed away one step from her large nose. "Don't be afraid, Link. Listen, you to Zelda!

"There is a dark sword in a lost forest, not the one you know. Nobody has ever been in this forest, nobody have ever found it either. A dark sword lies there, stuck in a stump. It is a dark and evil sword. Many rumors have been spreading at the Dark Temple, rumors that Ganondorf wondered into the forest before you destroyed him. During those 7 years and pulled the sword out. After that he used the sword to set a curse. Nobody knows what the curse is. But I thought it best to tell you, Link. It is a very dangerous sword, and I think Ganondorf wants you to find the sword and take it, the sword might curse you. He'd probably force you to use it and send you somewhere between the future and the present. Koume still believes in Ganondorf, she told me to tell Aaron to come here and tell you that riddle. You need to understand the riddle, because Koume is watching over everything I do and she will do something horrible if she finds out I'm telling you all this." Kotake continued seizing Zelda by the arm and pulling her closer so she can hear.

"You must know about the sword too, Zelda. For I may be wrong on Ganondorf wanting to use it on Link, he just as might want to use it on you for revenge. Revenge is a tricky thing to coop with, Ganondorf would use his lust for revenge to power the sword and any of you both could be lured to the power of the sword, it will lure you to pull it out of it's resting place. You will know it's the sword because of the darkness in it." Kotake continued shaking Link and grasping his shoulders. "I know for a sure fact that Ganondorf will go after you though, Link. If the sword did happen to grasp you, you still might be able to get out because you both aren't evil. The sword can absorb things too so Ganondorf could use it to absorb your strength. Don't forget either, Ganondorf is returning. The winds in the dessert have changed, it means only one thing, Ganondorf is returning."

Kotake let go of Link's shoulder and let him tumble back. "Now I must take my leave." She said and in a puff of smoke she was on her broom then she flied away.

"Link? Please tell me you have an idea for all of this." Zelda asked staring up at the sky where Kotake vanished.

Link sat up and shook his head clear so he could think. "I'm not sure. It hurts so much. I don't even know if we can believe what Kotake is saying." He said and stared at the sky. It was starting to turn to noon. He shivered as a wisp of air brushed across his arms. And he opened his palm to notice three round beads in his palm they weren't there before. Kotake had given them to him.

"The wind here has changed as well." Zelda whispered under her breath.

_50 years later…_

Lunar felt the surging pain as a memory shot into his brain and he saw himself in the cell again, listening to the voices outside of the cell. They were talking about him in tiny whispers, and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the beads, one red, one blue, and one green. Lunar shook his head and realized that Romanie had stopped from a knock at the door.

Romanie groaned and shut the book, stood up and walked over to the door. Lunar continued to hold his head in till he came back for a second and started to pull himself off the chair and away from the door as Romanie put her hand on the knob and opened it. In the doorway were four people wearing armor, two with swords, one with a scroll, and the last one with a spear. Romanie gasped and stepped back as the guards rushed into the room. Lunar struggled as he pulled himself away and the one with the scroll opened it.

"We hear by arrest this thief." The guard said and rolled up the scroll. Lunar grunted as his elbow hit the side of a chair and a shot of piercing pain shot up. Shaking and collapsing he gave up, knowing that the memory would come to life as the three guards rushed in and grabbed him. He didn't struggle; he was far to weak and bored of doing it, trying not to bypass it, he knew at the first moment he saw the memory the second time that the guards would come soon and get him. Romanie hit the guard with the one with the scroll and screamed.

"What do you mean, thief? He didn't do anything! Let him go! Lunar, no!" Romanie shouted. But it was far to late as the guard pushed her to the ground and slammed the door. Lunar was doomed, beyond savior.

**Terribly sorry for not updating but I'm very busy you see. Well, hope you liked this chapter, I tend to rush into things very fast but I think I did pretty good, I also made a book, Dragon's Fall and am editing it, hope you look for it! Please Review!**


	7. Returning

**Returning**

**Disclaimer: Don't… Own… It… -tear tear-**

"Link! Link wake up! Ganon, what did you do?" a voice shouted. He tried to move towards the voice, but something held him back, well not in a way you would think, it held him back in a memory hold. He felt like he wasn't there, that was from something else. _"Your not there, you're here. Stay here. Stay upon this land." _He knew that wasn't right the voice rolled around. It was to real to be true. Someone was shouting at him to wake up. But the strange thing was, they were calling him Link…

Lunar's head shot up and he became dizzy and he started to get scared and afraid, in till he realized where he was. He was in the cell, just like form his memory. In the same old rotting cell with his back to the wall, a high bared window, a wooden door, a dark corner with a skeletal leg sticking out. But the strange thing was, he felt like he was being watched. He turned and looked at the dark corner, the skeletal leg twitched and a hand came out. Lunar gasped, the hand wasn't human that was for sure it was webbed and blue. Lunar pushed himself to the wall as the figure came fully out of the shadows. "Stay calm." The blue thing said.

Lunar would of fainted at the spot but he stayed where he was getting a tiny painful memory of what it was. "You're a Zora." Lunar said to the small blue skinned fish sort of human mix crawling towards him.

"Yes. They took me here and locked me up. I'm not sure why though. They didn't say, but it's good you came in, I needed some company." The Zora said and reached out a webbed hand. "My name is Cor. What is yours?"

Lunar flinched but he reached out his hand to Cor and shook his hand. "My name is… Well I don't know. I made up a name for myself, Lunar. But now I think it's something else now. Don't call me weird, it's just I don't remember a lot in till yesterday where I met this farmer. Before I met her, well, I don't remember anything." Lunar explained letting Cor's hand go.

"Really? You don't remember your name? What do you think it is?" Cor asked leaning back and using his fined arm and webbed hands to keep him balanced.

"Well, I think It's Link." Lunar explained rubbing his head in frustration.

Cor shot up and staggered. "L…i…nk? You think your name is Link? But that can't be possible! Wait. You could be Link's ancestor." He said and sat back down.

Frustration bubbled for a moment then it went away. "That's the thing. I know your thinking of that one Link from 50 years ago. But I think that I'm him! Don't scream." Lunar said as Cor opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "Listen. I've had these memories rush into me, it's painful, but they make sense. The last time I got a memory was when the farmer, Romanie, was reading me a story that took 50 years ago and is about Link. Now just listen for a second. You may think I'm crazy but I'm not. I think I understand why they brought me here. They brought me here because of these beads. Look." Lunar continued then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the three beads, one red, one green, and one blue. He knew it, they weren't in his pocket before, but he knew they'd be there after the story that Romanie said.

"These beads weren't in my pocket just a moment ago. I think that's why they have me here. They think I stole them." Lunar explained then he shoved the beads back into his pocket and fiddled with them inside.

At first Cor looked confused but his face soon flashed up. "You know. I've seen these colors before." He explained and reached out his hand for the beads. Lunar reached back in and pulled them out, and then carefully placed them in Cor's hand.

"Yes, I have. They look like the colors of Hyrule. Link was from there. The colors are supposed to represent the Triforce. Here look." Cor leaned in for Lunar to look. "Red means the Triforce of Power, Blue means the Triforce of Wisdom, and Green means the Triforce of Courage. They must be the colors for a reason." Cor said and handed the beads back to Lunar.

Lunar nodded. "Maybe. In a dream, actually it was a memory, I was here in this very cell and I pulled out the beads, fiddled with them and then I heard the guards talking about killing me. They came in through the door and I wasn't there. I didn't see anything else after the guards went into the cell. But I think I returned to the place I truly am." Lunar explained the best he could.

Cor became confused, as expected. "I don't understand."

"Ever felt like your somewhere your not? You're somewhere but you aren't truly there? Sort of like daydreaming. You go into a different place and you think your there, but your not, yet it seems so real, but soon you find out your not really there and you wake up. Sort of like a dream as well." Lunar explained and he fiddled with the beads in his palm.

Cor nodded. "That happens to me sometimes. But you really think this is not where you're supposed to be?"

"Yes. I think that because of the story that Romanie reads to me. It seems all so familiar and boring sometimes because it feels like I've actually been there. And the same with you, I know I've never seen a Zora before. But at the same time I feel like I have a while back. That's why I think that I'm not where I'm supposed to be." Lunar explained and he clutched the beads in his fist.

Cor nodded. "I think I understand…"

The cell door threw open and a guard came walking in. Lunar looked at the guard and watched his gaze as it slid over him and at Cor. "Your coming with me." The guard said and he reached down and seized Cor's fined arm.

"Cor!" Lunar shouted but the guard pulled him out of the cell and it slammed shut. Soon Lunar was at the exact same place he saw he was in the memory, in the exact same place, at the exact same moment. Lunar shivered and hugged his knees like he saw he would. It was as if he was a puppet being controlled and doing what he knew he was to do. Then he could hear voices outside of the cell, small voices talking about him calling him 'stranger' because they didn't know his name.

Lunar looked past his knee at the ground to spot the three beads scattered on the cell floor, he had dropped them when Cor was carried away. Lunar got out of his ball and leaned forward and reached out towards the nearest one, the green one. It felt smooth and woody in his fingers as he pulled it back to him and placed it in his palm, and then he reached for the red one, then the blue one. It seemed necessary to do it that way, to reach out to them in that color coordination. They felt like he had felt them for centuries in his palm, as if they had mad an imprint in his palm, like they had stayed there forever. Then Lunar's head jolted up when a crash came from outside the cell.

Slowly Lunar curled back up into his ball and looked at the beads with his palm between his knees and his chest. He fingered the presious beads that felt so right, so knowing, so familiar, like he had seen them just a few minutes ago, which was true, but before he ever noticed them in his pocket. Like when Romanie was reading the part of Link opening his palm to notice the beads in his hand, Kotake giving him the beads secretly so nobody would notice. They were important, that was for sure, and they wanted to kill him for having them. Lunar continued to fiddle with them in till he heard the word he was waiting for. "We should kill him!" someone shouted and Lunar glanced up at the wooden door, waiting for the guard to knock it down and come into the cell.

It didn't come, the knocking down of the door didn't come. Actually the only thing that came was a whirling sensation and darkness surrounding Lunar. He whirled around in it, gusts of wind passed through his cloths and messed with his hair, making it in a way. Then he felt himself go naked and quickly dressed again, but in different cloths. He felt boots being slipped on his feet, he felt the wind swirl around him brushing against his hair and cheek. It circled around him in till he felt transformed, not in his place, not the person he just was, but someone else. The wind whistled by and he felt it gather at his outstretched hand, it wasn't outstretched before, but the wind made it that way. He could fell the wind circle around his hand, making it cold, and then forming a shape then it turned solid, but he couldn't feel his hand clutching it. Then all of a sudden he felt himself stop and laid down on something. It was stone ground and it hurt his cheeks.

He willed the feeling in his hand to come back so he could feel the solid shape the wind made. Soon he could feel it, it was greatly decorated with smooth curves and it was small then he reached out to feel more of it to find out… It was the hilt of a sword.

He had finally returned to the place he was supposed to be…


	8. Back With A Vengeance

**Back, With A Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. tear tear.**

**Terribly sorry for not updating. I've been struggling with what to do on this chapter, if it would be the last one, or the next one to be the last. I figured it out finally. So please enjoy, my friends.**

He couldn't really hear much, except for a faint whisper of what seemed to be his name and a couple of other words he couldn't hear clearly. Soon he heard it farther clearly, he relaxed himself and strained to hear straighter. "Link wake up! Link!" someone shouted. It all came together; he was actually Link in the story, Link growing up. Then the time would come when Ganondorf returned and Link, he, pulled out the sword, the sword in the stump. Then he would go forward to face Ganondorf, he would hold the sword up then, blank. Nothingness. The story would end; nobody would know what truly happened, because it didn't happen yet. Lunar, no, Link moved his other hand, grasping it into a fist every now and then, getting the feeling back. He needed it if he was right about where he was. The memory's made perfect sense, the time when he was hot, Ganondorf was flaming him while he was cursed by the sword that touched his fingertips just a meter away.

"Link wake up! Oh, Link!" the voice shouted again. He could just make it out before, but now he could hear it clearly, the numbness fading away and his limbs coming back into use. He clutched the hilt of the sword, tightly, and slowly he shifted around so his empty hand could push him up.

"This can't be! How could you escape the curse? How could you get free of the sword's grasp on you?" the voice was Ganondorf, he was surprised to see Link's body moving so he could get up and face him once again. Soon he was pushed up a ruler's length from the ground, his arm shaking from the pull. He pushed up with the sword still tight in his hand his arm stopped shaking as more support was added and pushed himself up to his staggering feet.

Link's legs shook for a few moments but it stopped and stood, still bent but perfect. Then he glanced up, his eyesight clear he glanced up and stopped at midlevel raising his eyes higher, but not moving his head as he did so. His eyes could be seen but in an evil glare of anger and hatred. "Link!" this time it wasn't one but two voices that shouted his name as he held the sword and positioned it in front of him.

Then Link thought better of it, about to drop the sword in till he noticed what was in Ganondorf's hand, a sword with a dark purple hilt and a dark black blade. It was the one and only Master Sword, except the goodness seeped out of it from the Curst Sword that was in his hand. He flinched, if the Curst Sword had done that to the Master Sword and sent him into a wholly different world; he was even more frightened of what it would do if he used it against the Master Sword. The Sword slowly started to slip through his fingers, but as he thought about it the conclusion came up. The Curst Sword took all the Evil's bane out of the Master Sword, where did it go? None other then the Sword that he was about to reconsider using. It made little sense but as he thought about it more it made sense. The Curst Sword had token the Evil's bane out of the Master Sword and put it into itself. So it would be there, not the Master Sword, because it was now full of evilness.

Link tightened his grip again, realizing anyways he would need the sword to finish Ganondorf off, hopping that it had the good he was hoping for it to have. He could feel the darkness in the sword, the same when he first pulled it out, but there was something new now, the blade of Evil's ban was in it. He felt it there, it made it feel as if he was holding the Master sword in his hand again. He smiled and held it there, willing for it to use its goodness to finish Ganondorf off. It seemed to work, but there was only one way to see. And Ganondorf seemed angry enough to throw the first blow.

Which was exactly what he did, Ganondorf came dashing forward, Master sword raised high. Link raised the Curst sword in front of him hopping for the best as the Master sword came down at that moment. The ping of metal on metal was eye popping and small little sparks came out, it didn't do anything bad but he wasn't worried the Curst sword had done his bidding. It had blocked Ganondorf's attack.

Ganondorf redrew the sword and stepped back with utter shock written all over his face. Link grinned and twisted his foot, pushing off the hard rocky ground that he noticed was at a sort of graveyard area. The thrust mad him do a very great bunt, in fencing terms, but he wasn't fencing, just regular swordplay. Ganondorf tried to block it but the sword pinged and bounced making the sword fly from his hand. Link grinned and stepped back as the sword landed 6 meters away from Ganondorf. Ganondorf flinched and twisted around to retrieve the sword. Link let him as he glanced around the graveyard/desert/dirty/filthy/whatever place. As he glanced around he noticed two rupee shaped glowing thingies floating just above the ground not to far away from where Ganondorf and Link were fighting. One of the rupee's were pink while the other was dark purple, just like the hilt of the Master sword.

As Link looked closely at the pink rupee, inside was a young woman wearing a torn up pink and white dress. He gaped for a second as her shoulder was uncovered, but he swallowed and realized it was Zelda inside the pink rupee. He didn't have enough time to look inside in the dark purple rupee because he heard the thunder bellow of Ganondorf. Link sidestepped over as Ganondorf charged at him, falling forward, just missing him as he sidestepped.

"Go Link!" Zelda shouted. Link grinned and brought the sword down as Ganondorf jumped away and rolled back up to stand.

"I'm surprised at you Link. I thought you would be weak from the transfer back. Impressive." Ganondorf complimented brushing his shoulders off.

Link stiffened, something wasn't right, why would Ganondorf be complimenting him? "Most Impressive."

Link felt the hilt of the sword starting to stick to his hand. He yelped as he felt it literally attach to his skin, he had forgotten to keep on willing it to do good. "Forget something?" Ganondorf explained laughing at Link as he tried to get the sword off.

He struggled but it wouldn't let loose, it was sealing onto his hand. Link used one of his feet to try and push the hilt off but it didn't come free, instead it just stayed there and made his joints feel as if there were being pulled apart. "Link!" Zelda shouted noticing his distress.

No loosing, no nothing, the sword wouldn't let go of its grasp on Link's hand. Soon it would start over again, Link would end up somewhere else and he wouldn't remember a thing and everything would be doomed again, something would happen while he was somewhere else. That would not happen again, he would make sure of that. Soon the golden metal of the hilt started to crawl up his skin, slowly. "Not good, not good." Link murmured to himself trying to will the metal off of him. But it was no use, it wouldn't back off, to seize it's reaching grasp, it would take him in, very soon. Soon the golden metal was up to his elbow and reaching farther up his arm. He breathed, his heart quickening.

"Link! NO!" Zelda shouted banging her hands on the rupee prison she was in. "Don't give up! Stay here!" she pleaded.

Link struggled finding his grasp and breathing to calm himself. The Master sword's power, that was what he was looking for, he needed to find it inside the sword. There, it was there, faint but it was there. Link reached for it and seized it, holding it tightly and letting it grow to take hold of the sword just long enough so he could destroy Ganondorf. It gave him just that. The metal reach retracted and returned to the hilt of the sword. Ganondorf's evil smile vanished and Link looked up. "Not this time. You forgot one thing, Ganondorf. When something absorbs another, it keeps it." he explained and he raised the sword above his head, knowing this time that the time was given to him.

Ganondorf grunted. "You're the one who forgot something, never me." He shouted and raised the Master sword in front of his chest, leaning back on his ankle to prep another strike.

Link shouted and jumped up, wielding the sword high above his head and sending it down on Ganondorf. It was a silent moment. A split second, everything froze, the Curst sword one meter above Ganondorf's forehead. In that split second Aaron took his chance, he had stood there long enough to muster the power Kotake had given him to take care of Ganondorf, his father. He positioned his hands in the positions Kotake told him to do with his one palm facing up and the other facing downwards. He summoned the power of the Sages, even if he wasn't truly trusted, he summoned the power of evil as well, it came to him in a whisper, Ganondorf finally going to come to an end because of his own blood. The blood in his offspring was going to finish him off. Because Nabooru's blood flooded in his veins along with Ganondorf's he was going to be sent back to which he came. Zelda noticed the power and glanced over at Aaron, her secret lover, shoving his arms out, and sending a rainbow of light towards Ganondorf.

The frozen second unfroze and Ganondorf got shot by the power, being immobilized where he stood, unable to move away from the sword that so easily sliced into his forehead. The sword slid in perfectly, at that instant as it got all the way in Link jumped back, taking the sword out along with him. Ganondorf bellowed and fell to his knees, the Master sword dropping out of his hand and red blood seeping down his face. Link collapsed on the ground, using one arm to stay up, the Curst sword dropping out of Link's hand as well. Zelda collapsed out of her pink rupee prison and the dark purple rupee vanished letting a woman fall out of it as well. Aaron regained his strength and rushed over to Zelda's side.

Link's arm shook and he glanced up to see Ganondorf's face covered in blood, crying. "My own child. Slain by my own child, and by Link as well! I planned it out perfectly I planned it perfectly! How did my plan fail?" Ganondorf asked, well it sounded more like a plea to no one particular. Then Ganondorf faded away in little particles. Link watched as Ganondorf vanished from existence, again, into the void between The Dark World and the Real World. Maybe to return again.

**Don't be afraid. I still got another chapter for you coming along the way. Hope you enjoyed this one though. Enjoy, and please Review!**


	9. Happy Endings

**Happy Endings… Not**

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't you guys wish you owned it? I sure do.**

**Sorry for not updating, my friends! Just had heck of a long time with my other stories, its so confusing, don't know how Dunkle coops with it; I'll have to ask an author about that. Well, here we go. For those who have read my other fan fictions this one is when Link gets married it isn't it brilliant? ………… No.**

Zelda didn't explain everything that happened, Link didn't need that he just watched, somehow curious, as Aaron held her close to him. But Link had a different matter to attend to, the other rupee imprisonment; someone else was there, in the dark purple one.

Cautiously Link tiptoed over to the still figure on the ground at the spot where the rupee used to be, and cautiously he kicked the figure's arm. It mumbled and he jumped back ready to attack, even though he didn't know hand-to-hand combat. As Link stayed there, in his stupid ready to attack stance, the figure moved and mumbled something again then it started to lift up. As Link noticed, it was a woman, not a shadowy figure that scared him enough to jump out of his pants. The woman moved again and started to pull herself up from the ground, Link watched and he relaxed, crouching down to look at the struggling woman. The woman didn't look up; she just blew some of her bangs out of her eyes and got to her knees, with Link still looking at her curiously. "Need help?" Link asked offering his hand out just a bit.

The woman glanced up and grunted, it wasn't a thing of no, just sadness, for some reason, which struck Link as odd, of course. "No." the woman replied in a small voice, she seemed to be struggling.

"Sure?" Link asked, watching the woman's arms shake from the weight of her body. "You look like your having a hard time." He said again, smiling.

"Do I?" the woman again replied in a small voice, barely hearable this time. Then she collapsed back on the ground. Link sat on his bum and watched the woman lay there so she can regain her strength, legs crossed, Link acted like he was watching a movie, except no popcorn.

"Who are you?" Link asked still watching and listening to the woman's rough breathes.

"No one… of your… concern." The woman said.

Link leaned in, cupping his ear with his hand so he could hear. "What?" he asked, making fun of it.

"She's a servant of Ganondorf, Link. Don't trust her." Aaron said walking up to Link with limb weak Zelda in his arms.

"Really?" Link asked, getting even more curious and looking back at the woman. "She don't look that bad."

"Stop acting like a kid, Link. Haven't you realized you aren't at that other place anymore?" Aaron said with a stern voice.

"Yeah, it was hard to realize that I wasn't where I was supposed to be when the Curst Sword took me. I bet you wouldn't resist it either, Aaron. So shut it. Besides I think I liked being controlled by the Curst Sword, it felt weird, and cool. I think I actually glimpsed into the future." Link said, rocking back and forth like a child, hugging his legs.

"Stop it Link. This is serious. She can't be trusted, she was the one who made sure you got to the Curst Sword and pulled it out. She's the one who brought you to Ganondorf, and then you had to fight him, she made sure the Curst Sword got hold of you." Aaron said, getting a more serious voice.

"Didn't know that. But still, she was imprisoned like Zelda, she might not follow Ganondorf anymore because of it." Link pointed out, smiling at his comeback.

"Gullible." Aaron said and he put Zelda down on the ground, softly. "You carry her though, I'm not 'if' she lets you carry her." He said again kicking the servant's limb arm.

"Don't kick her, Aaron. Even if you hate your father, doesn't mean she's the same, besides look at her. She's all weak and stuff. I'll carry her then." Link said letting his smile drop and standing up.

The woman didn't flinch, she was to exhausted to when Link picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. She didn't see the point, Ganondorf was probably gone for a couple more years again, and she was afraid of the thought of Ganondorf returning and taking back his servant, her. But when she gained a little strength did she struggle a little, just to lose her strength again and faint. She felt disgusted to faint in Link's arms, but she couldn't help it, she was to exhausted, far to weak…

_3 days later…_

Maybe one, maybe two days she was unconscious. She couldn't remember, her body didn't keep track of time. But when she got up, she noticed it was bright morning and everything that had happened was what happened. Link had defeated Ganondorf again, overwhelmed Ganon's power, and he had took her, and grrr… Aaron, son of the great Ganondorf helped defeat his own father! The nerve. But it was when she shot up breathing hard, realizing, yes, Link had picked her up and taken her somewhere, but the question was, where exactly was she? It was probably answered when she glanced quickly around the room; she recognized it, the Lon Lon Ranch. She had been there before, but… Aaron knew who she was, why didn't he kill her?

She relaxed, figuring that Aaron wouldn't kill her, yet. Then when she glanced down at her chest she gasped, those weren't her clothes. She fingered the fabric, feeling the texture, then she froze, dumbfounded. The fabric was of Gerudo, that wasn't right, was Aaron taking care of her? Or was it that she just felt faint and she couldn't figure out the fabric's texture. She collapsed back on the bed, harsh, she had a fever. _Breathe breath. _She said to herself. She relaxed and started to breath normal, a high fever, maybe from being unconscious from she didn't know how long.

Then a knock came to the door, she didn't feel reassured from it, well, in a way she did, wait, no, why, whatever, she gave up on thinking and just laid there, relaxed, for the moment, in till Aaron came along and killed her.

"You were out for three days, you know that? I started to get worried." A voice came from the door. She didn't bother to look up and see whom it was; she didn't even bother to figure out whose voice it belonged to. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the bed, it sounded like a man's footsteps, a strong man, and she froze, could it be? No, never, or could it, he did carry her over, but why, why, no relax, your running a fever relax. And she did just that, breathing again to calm herself. "Could have just left you there, unless you want to stop thinking so hard and becoming confused and relaxed. You still got a fever." The voice said again, well of course she had a fever she knew that. Well, not at the first start, but still, she did know, he didn't have to remind her of it, gullible, or maybe not?

The footsteps came closer and it stopped at her left. "So, a servant of Ganondorf, eh? What came through your mind when he imprisoned you in that rupee?" the voice asked, she couldn't see the face she forced her eyes closed.

She couldn't bear not to answer; Ganon had always forced her to answer his questions, to act like a droid that would respond to anything asked it. "Betrayed." She answered, gritting her teeth for answering.

"Really? Aaron said you wouldn't change from that. He said you'd stay the same loyal servant, are you still loyal to Ganondorf, even if he sort of, betrayed you?" the voice asked again.

No, there was no way she was going to answer that, but she wanted to, dearly wanted to explain to someone the way she felt. "No, not really. I am glad that he isn't here, but in a couple of years, he'll return, and I'll have to return to his side as well." She answered, her conscious smacking her on the face for answering the question.

She couldn't help it, she wanted to open her eyes and see the person that sat next to her, or stood next to her, pestering with questions such as these. She opened her eyes. No, it can't be, oh yes, it is. She quickly shut her eyes, regretting what she saw. Link, it was Link, she couldn't help it, his voice so gentle, his arms cradling her as he picked up her limb body from the ground on that faithful day. She couldn't help it, yes, you have feelings for him, who cares? Yes, you have feelings for him, don't resist it, embrace it, Ganon is gone, he'll never know. What if he returns? He will find out and destroy her. That won't be in a couple of years, wait in till he asks the faithful question, and answer him willingly, for the sake of your life, you've been alone for all these years. She shook her head, not able to choose which conscious to listen to.

"Another question. If I may ask, why don't you want to return to his side? Why did you help him anyways?" Link asked, that was the question, the faithful question, and it pained her to answer.

She made up her choice, and a quite hasty one it was. "I don't want to return to his side because I will be forced to be his slave again, his servant. I don't want to be that, he would force me to do things I don't want to do…" she opened her eyes to look at Link's face, "force me to do things to the people I care for." She paused. "To the people I love. I helped him because I have no choice, I fear him, I fear what he will do to me. I fear what he will do to… to… to you." She said and tears formed under her eyes.

"Never again." Was all Link said and he cradled her head in his palm and pulled her forward, she didn't resist when he planted his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a moment then they unlocked, a new look upon Link's face, and tears slowly streaming down her face. "Karina? Will you marry me?" he asked. Yes, remember your name, the name Ganon took from you, forget everything, he is there you're here. Choose. That was the thing wasn't it? Finding out your name after long years of a curse set upon you so you can stay in service under Ganon.

_Choice, that's where it always ends up to, isn't it? _she asked herself. But she had already far made that choice, she would dearly want to. Yes choice, life is a choice, so choose god dangit! I ain't gonna hold your hand forever! Her conscious yelled at her. She nodded. "Yes, Link. I'll marry you." She answered, and they kissed again. A kiss, well the second kiss, she would remember…

**Holy Crap! I've never wrote… Pardon, I've never wrote a romantic story such as this, please excuse me, let me absorb this for a second... To full! Okay, never mind, ignore me. Hope you enjoyed it! Dearly! But don't think that's all! Of course not! I still got an Epilogue to make! Hehe. Please, to god, review!**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. whimper whimper.**

**Can you believe this? I forgot one crucial thing in the story, I guess I can put it here, it is an Epilogue, well enough of me. Lets get going!**

The Master Sword lay back where it had first ever started, in the pedestal of time. Aaron had taken the curtsy of taking the darkness out of it and returning it back to its spot. But Zelda stood there with Aaron behind her watching her ponder over something he didn't know. _What if it falls back into Ganondorf's hand? What if someone took the sword again and used it for evil? _She told herself. Link was there as well, letting his fiancé rest awhile, she was still terribly weak, and she was to confused and frail from being under Ganondorf's control. Only finally did Zelda turn around and look at Link. "Do you have the Curst Sword with you?" she asked Aaron, still looking at Link.

Aaron nodded and unsheathed the sword offering it to Zelda but she refused it. "I think the only way we can avoid this from happening again is we destroy the Master Sword…" she continued.

Link froze. _Destroy the Master Sword? No, we couldn't, what would happen if they did? _"We can't do that, Zelda, the seal might break or something."

Zelda glared at Link. "You think that hasn't passed over me yet? I have that figured out; the power of the sages will make sure the Seal stays closed. But we have no other choice." She stopped. "And if I'm right, you can possibly destroy the Master Sword with that." She said again nodding towards the Curst Sword that lay in Aaron's arms.

"I think it's possible, Zelda. But I can't do it." Aaron explained turning around to look at Link.

"Why are you staring at me like that for?" Link asked stepping back.

"You'll need to do it, Link. No one else can." Aaron said again holding out the sword to him.

"No way. I'm not touching that thing."

"It won't curse you, Link. I'm positive." Aaron said again, grabbing Link's hand and forcing the hilt of the sword into it.

Link held it for a while, remembering the feel and the weight of the sword, and the curves on the hilt. "So all I have to do is cut the Master Sword, which would be destroying it right?" Aaron and Zelda nodded. "I don't know. What if –." Zelda stopped him byholding up a finger.

"I've already gone through all the problems, so no 'what ifs' it'll be fine, besides do you want to go back to that world? I don't think so. So destroy it, Link." Zelda ordered pointing at the Master Sword.

Link swallowed hard and held the Curst Sword tight in his hand. "Very well." And he charged forward holding the sword to his side, then, a ping. A ping of metal on metal, sparks, a clanking sound, and a large boom sound. Link glancedover his shoulder, not expecting what to see,to see the Master Sword lying on the ground, in two…

_**-------**_

Karina yawned and stretched, making her arm accidently hit Link's side as he sat next to her. "I knew you'd awake soon, Karina." he murmured turning around wraping his arms around her waist. At first she was confused, not yet accustom to her true name, Link had reminded her of the name, and it felt good back to it's rightful owner, but then again it felt not right at the same time. Karina sat up and rested her head on Link's broad shoulder.

"You destroyed it didn't you? You destroyed the Master Sword?" Karina asked rubbing her head into Link's chest.

"Yeah, I did. Didn't want to though." Link said and he kissed the top of Karina's head.

"I understand. Well, not in the way, not... nevermind." Karina started then she just gave up on explaining and huddled close to her fiancé. "Link?" she asked, scared if shecould ask.

"Yes?" Link asked enjoying the little moment of trust between them forming.

"If Ganon returns, will you protect me?" she asked, scared of the name.

Link held her closer and looked down into her dark brown eyes. "Yes... I will try."

Karina smiled and jumped in for a kiss. Link was overthrown but he relaxed knowing she wasn't trying to kill him and he held her head as she deepened the kiss. Passion flowers would of bloomed, but I don't think they bloom when passionis near, but if they did, they would be wildly blooming because love was now in the air between the two. A couple, now almost married, a couple that only knew each other as enemys, a couple that fell in love as enemys and married as one. (not very good at this) They had leaned in farther and Karina felt that this day would be the best of her life, finally experiencing something that Ganon had taken away from her, she thought at first it wasn't coming true in till she felt Link's heat against her. The temptation was high even if they knew very little of each other, actually, that wasn't true at all. Karina knew plenty about Link, and Link knew plenty about Karina, even before they met each other. For once they would both have peace... but only for the moment...

_**-------**_

**HAHA! Another thing to make you think! Actually I would get into detail, but I ain't any good at that saying about my age and all but never mind. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and please help yourself to reading it over and wondering what happened along the story, but I'm sure I might come along and make you understand better of it. Have a good day.Just want to say a few things for information, before I leave, so you can understand a little. Lunar was to be born so he can grow up to the 50 years later after Link's event and be used by Link. Link did go forward in time, in away, but he wasn't playing the right things. In the future Lunar grows up and has terrible nightmares, he gets a fiancé too. Yeah, well you might not have guessed it. Den was Lunar's fiancé then he was taken by guards and killed. So Link got married with Karina who had been broken off from Ganon's curse that he put upon her so she can be loyal. Link and Karina lived on forever. Well, I wouldn't say that now would I? Well of course not! Then again, you don't know me! But that isn't the end of it, no happy endings for you! Stay tuned for the sequel to THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CURST SWORD! Hehe.**


End file.
